


Tucking In

by HobbesIsReal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbesIsReal/pseuds/HobbesIsReal
Summary: One shot - fluff





	

Clarke stopped drinking for about an hour before she leaned to Lexa and whispered in her ear. 

“I think it’s time to turn in.” Clarke never had this much to drink before. While she was not drunk, she was certainly tipsy and they had been up since the early hours to finalize the city-wide party to celebrate one year of peace. Lexa nodded. Even she had imbibed a drink more than she usually would have. Fatigue plagued them both. They nodded their goodbyes to the other ambassadors seated around the table and headed for the tower. 

In the quiet of the elevator, Clarke leaned into Lexa’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Lexa embraced her and gently scratched her scalp. 

Lexa let Clarke enter their room first and turned to shut the door. She hung up her long coat and turned to find Clarke was just getting out of her shoes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes in the middle of the room and Lexa softened at the sight. Lexa felt warm and relaxed as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple and rested her hands on Clarke’s hips. Clarke let her hands fall on Lexa’s chest and they stood that way for a quiet moment. 

Lexa started to slowly undress Clarke, leaving gentle kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, just above her lip as she went. Clarke began to take Lexa’s clothes off as well, though her eyes were heavy with the desire to sleep. When they were both stripped of all their clothing, they stood quietly again with their arms wrapped around each other. Lexa was still slowly planting kisses on Clarke’s face and Clarke hummed appreciatively. 

Even after more than a year, Lexa still did this. It was as if she was afraid Clarke would revoke the permission to kiss her this way, so she took every opportunity she could. She had seen Clarke become happy. And Lexa also realized she had never been this happy in her own life - perhaps not even with Costia. 

“Bed.” Clarke said sleepily, but not making any attempt to move out of Lexa’s embrace. Smiling softly to herself, Lexa leaned down a little to grab the backs of Clarke’s thighs. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and let herself be picked up while also wrapping her legs around Lexa’s back. As Lexa walked them over to their bed, she pressed her lips to Clarke’s jaw. 

Lexa set Clarke down carefully and followed her under the covers. Clarke molded her front to Lexa’s back and they both let out contented sighs as they shifted ever so slightly to become completely intertwined. 

“It was a beautiful celebration.” Clarke’s husky murmur vibrated against Lexa’s back. Lexa could tell Clarke was fading fast. 

“You’re beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa felt a small, amused huff across her skin before Clarke’s lips pressed between her shoulder blades. 

“Ai hod yu in.” Clarke whispered tenderly. Lexa took one of Clarke’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles. 

“I love you too, Clarke.”


End file.
